drehr_behrkanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sivverlynn
Sivverlynn is home to the High Elves, a race of artsy, skilled individuals whose goods are sought after worldwide. Money talks in Sivverlynn, and wealth is a symbol of one's worth in society. The High Elves have a burning, passionate hatred for the Dark Elves. High Elves have a reputation as being pretentious and snooty around the world. High Elves stand on average a few inches taller than Humans, around 5’6” to 6’3”. They keep their blonde or brown hair long and unbound. Their eyes can be shades of violet, azure, hazel, green, aqua, or gold. Their skin is fair, and tans easily. Their bodies are slender and nimble. Politics Sivverlynn operates as a democracy. Each summer, the High Elves elect a representative for their district or city. Formerly, Sivverlynn had 20 representatives, one for each of the 8 districts, and one for each of the 12 cities. Like many things, this changed when The State receded from Sivverlynn. There are now 5 districts and 7 cities, resulting in 12 representatives. The current representatives are as follows: * Livvy Graa-Shala (Female) - Falaah District (Westernmost district) * Rais Illussoo (Male) - Umbarah (City in Falaah District) * Sa’Kla Gennal (Male) - Quelenna District (Northeasternmost district) * Jenna Duvv (Female) - Rass’Alaan (Capital city, Quelenna district) * Aelar Bierlo (Male) - Aramil (City in Quelenna district.) * Lucan Rii’Soo (Male) - Clavva Qun District (Southernmost district) * Maila Shava-Varis (Female) - Sarriyal City (City in Clavva Qun district) * Hardrai Kuun (Male) - Kayflay District (Northernmost district) * Killo Gunnar (Male) - Thia (City in Kayflay district) * Nyx Stenvu (Female) - Son Buhn (City between Kayflay district and Evvers district) * Finniann Orrin-Sahk (Male) - Evvers District (Southeasternmost district) * Bree Ta’Summa (Female) - Lidda (City in Evvers district) Every three weeks, these 12 representatives gather in Rass’Alaan to vote on the nation’s pressing issues. These votes often relate to the war, the rebellion, the economy, or other current events. High Elves tend to be very like-minded people, and the majority represented in the democracy is often a large majority. That is to say, most votes are fairly one-sided, occasionally even unanimous. The High Elves are always experts of their trade, and the military reflects that. In addition to their inherent agility and keenness, High Elven troops are tremendously well-trained. High Elves often believe each of their soldiers are worth two of their enemy’s. Even if this claim is true, the unfortunate reality is that Sivverlynn’s military is hurting right now. Rugla abandoned the nation, and he took men and resources with him. Furthermore, after more than six years of war, Sivverlynn’s wealth is not what it once was. Most armies send their biggest and baddest tough guys to the front lines, but Sivverlynn has a different approach. Nimble swordsmen and axe-wielders lead the troops into combat, relying on their training and evasiveness to keep them safe against the bruisers in their faces. High Elven plate mail is incredibly light and durable, and built to hinder movement as little as possible. Pikemen follow shortly behind the frontline, garbed in chain mail, ready to take any vital shot they can find. Sivverlynn’s bowmen are some of the finest in the world, able often to fire through their own men into enemies or arc shots over head to strike out their marksmen. The High Elven army recruits magi for tactical and utility reasons, but seldom do battlemagi join the soldiers on the field. Spatial magic is often used to teleport infiltrators into enemy territory. This is generally done for one of four reasons. Firstly, to assassinate an important figure. Secondly, to sabotage camps and plans. Thirdly, to gather intel. And finally, to flank the enemy. Some Elves will study healing magics and become battle medics. The High Elves will sometimes bring in beastmasters to lead warbeasts into battle. These animals are generally panthers, jaguars, bears, hippogryphs, wolves, strixes, orzak howlers, and others. Sivverlynn is not known for its scientific breakthroughs, but the nation has made three war devices that have given them the upper hand in many battles. The first is the Blade Thrower, a ballista-like warmachine which fires a spinning, bladed disk. Blade Throwers are convenient for mowing down enemies, as well as taking out wooden structures. The second war machine is an Electric Wall Dispenser, a device which fires two large, high voltage spikes. The spikes then stick into the ground, and electricity will jump from one spike to the other, creating an obstacle and hazard on the field for the enemy. The final war device is a Fog Machine. High Elves have naturally exceptional sight, and train to fight in fog. When the Fog Machine dispenses its fog, it greatly hinders the foe, while only slightly hindering the High Elves. These tools also restrict the enemy’s ranged units. Easily Sivverlynn’s closest ally is Utopia. Sivverlynn and Utopia became fast friends as soon as the nations were introduced. The nations have similar appreciations, each valuing status, wealth, craftsmanship, and “the finer things.” Sivverlynn is also friendly with Blute, Trakodo, and Wixicroft for trade reasons. Kahl and Sivverlynn are on good terms, but these two nations have a difficult time staying in contact. High Elven ships are restrained by the Drehr Behrkán navy, and pirates near the savage lands make the voyage from Kahl to Sivverlynn very dangerous. Sivverlynn is neutral with Bretonia, and High Elves are welcome in the human nation. A prehistoric hatred of Dark Elves burns within the High Elves, but surprisingly Halign Mak’kai and Sivverlynn have only been warring for a little over six years now. Naturally, Halign Mak’kai’s allies are Sivverlynn’s enemies, that is to say the High Elves define Grumlock and Drehr Berhkán as foe. Sivverlynn is not actively fighting Drehr Berhkán, but these two nations certainly do not get along. Sivverlynn does join Utopia on the battlefield against the Greenskins, however. Sivverlynn is generally unfriendly toward Nuhimm, Uss’Ssah and Coalhearth. They haven’t got much of a relationship with Hauntos, the Bog, or any of Fíoze. Population: 632,900 Size: 22,500 square feet Capital City: Rass’Alaan History Elves once roamed all of Guero. Known as Primal Elves, these Elves of old were at one with nature, holding a deep understanding of Chi, the life force that flows through all animals. Primal Elves were wild and free. But somewhere along the line, the Elves evolved into two separate races: the High Elves and the Dark Elves. When the High Elves met the civilized world of the Humans in western Guero, they took to it quickly. They were particularly intrigued by the coin, and many became obsessed with accumulating wealth. Coin was hard evidence of one’s worth, and the High Elves always wished to excel at their work, whatever it may be. The Dark Elves couldn’t understand the High Elves’ obsession with gold, and the two races, once in harmony, began to feud. The Elves decided to part way so each race could pursue their own interests. The stories of the evil brethren, the Dark Elves, lived on through generations of High Elves. Many of the High Elves set off for the north shore, where they erected their first city Rass’Alaan. From that point on, the High Elves continued to become more and more civilized and the once nomadic people became acclimated to the urban life. The High Elf population grew more quickly than ever, as the Elves were all within close proximity to one another. It quickly became necessary to build another city, and many of the High Elves took off west along the coast. These explorers trekked only 65 miles before they stumbled upon a tract of land where the trees became sparse. The soil was fertile, fruits and vegetables were plentiful, and the sunset beamed off the surface of the ocean in the horizon. The High Elves believed this to be a gift from the goddesses Li’ina and Syra. This is the origin of the city Umbarah. Shortly after the city was built, sculptors masterfully crafted massive marble casts of Syra and Li’ina at the entrance of the city. These 25 foot sculptures have become a famous point of interest. Many pilgrims, High Elf or otherwise, make their way to Umbarah to make offerings to the gods. Explorers and settlers continued to expand in this manner, building cities and towns where they saw fit. The High Elf population and wealth grew quickly and steadily with no signs of stopping. The Elves may very well have conquered all of Eastern Guero if not for a single incident in the summer of year 213. A group of colonists set off south after overseeing the construction of their newest city Aldran (now part of The State), when they noticed a throng of green, bipedal creatures in the distance. Tentatively the Elven party approached the creatures, and by the time the green beasts noticed the Elves, the hunt was on. The monsters stampeded toward the Elves, and only a handful of the Elves survived to tell the story. The High Elves decided that they had expanded far enough and began building garrisons and lookout towers instead of cities and towns. In the fall of 462, a young Human man traveled into Umbarah, accompanied by two bipedal golems unlike anything any of the Elves had ever seen before. The Human introduced himself as Brian Black, and requested a meeting with the leader of the city. Sure enough, Caunna Renwo, Umbarah’s representative at the time, agreed to meet with Black. Black explained that his assistants were not golems, but Bots, and that he and some of his followers had recently erected a city to the south. Black went on to say that he hoped to establish trade and financial support from the High Elves, and in return he’d teach them about Science, a concept entirely foreign to the High Elves. Renwo agreed eagerly, amazed at the spectacles of the Bots. A week later, Renwo met with the other representatives in Rass’Alaan and recounted his meeting. It didn’t take long for the very charismatic Renwo to convince the other leaders to jump on board and establish trade with Black. This is how Sivverlynn began their alliance with the city of Rondale which later became Utopia. Both nations made good on their promises. Sivverlynn funded Utopia, allowing it to expand. In return, by 465 Utopian scientist helped High Elves design the infamous blade thrower. The friendship between the High Elves and the Utopians had sparked, and nothing would get between them. In 527, the much of Sivverlynn was affected by a locust infestation. Swarms of pests destroyed crops, causing widespread famine, as the High Elves traditionally did not eat meat. Many High Elves believed this to be a sign from Syra that the goddess was upset with the Elves for becoming so civilized and abandoning their naturalistic roots. Fortunately for Sivverlynn, Utopia was able to quickly develop and distribute an insecticide across the infected areas. The problem was over just as quickly as it started, and Sivverlynn bond with Utopia became even stronger. The High Elves recognized that year what a valuable ally Utopia would be. High Elves on the eastern coasts spotted a ship coming in one day in the winter of 720. The large wooden ship, designed like no ship they’d ever seen before, was headed straight for the coast of Grumlok. The Elves raced to their lighthouse to signal the ship out of harm’s way. The ship read the cue and adjusted its course for the Sivverlynnian docks. This ship, it turned out, belonged to the Dwarves who came to establish trade between Guero and Skone. The two races struck up some deals, but even then, there are many reports stating that the High Elves and the Dwarves did not get along especially well. The High Elves sent the Dwarves from city to city to discuss with each of the representatives, then sent them south to Utopia and Bretonia. Setting up trade with Skone was an important event in High Elven history. When the Elves began exporting to Skone, their income spiked considerably and their already immense wealth continued to swell. Trade with Skone only existed for about 10 years. The High Elves put time and care into their trade goods, and began requesting more and more coin for their merchandise. When several nations refused, the angered High Elves delivered messages to their leaders. The notes asserted that the other races were inferior to High Elves, and that Sivverlynn would be discontinuing trade. These messages were sent to Drehr Behrkán, Coalhearth, and Wixicroft. The High Elves continued trading with Blute and Trakodo, the two nations who agreed to pay the High Elves’ increasing prices. The High Elves had trade connections with Bretonia through Utopia, but had never ventured further west. In 732 they decided to do so, where they met the Skyaardians. Skyaard agreed to their trade offer, and went on to recommend the High Elves contact the Allknower in Nuhimm. When the Elves heard that Skyaard was allied with a lich, they immediately revoked their invitation for trade and retreated back home. The High Elves have lived relatively drama free lives for several thousand years. It wasn't until recently that life has grown a bit more chaotic. In the fall of 1112, the High Elves joined Utopia in war against Grumlok. Shortly thereafter, the Dark Elves joined forces with the Greenskins to combat Sivverlynn and Utopia. Then in 1116, a civil rebellion begun which resulted in Rugla and The State stealing supplies and receding from the nation. Sivverlynn has been too focused on the war to stop The State. Trade Sivverlynn's citizens are highly specialized and always experts of their profession, whatever it may be. High Elven armors and weapons are world famous for their beauty, efficacy, and durability. High Elven tobacco is beloved around the world for its flavor and smoothness. High Elven wine is often considered the world’s best. All of these goods of course start with the farmers and general laborers. Laborers are the unsung heros of High Elven culture. Sivverlynn is so well known for all of its craft goods, and the nation very seldomly exports raw goods. Despite that, the High Elf grunts take pride in their work and their products. All of Sivverlynn’s finest goods come from only the finest products. Farmers work their hands to the bone (generally in fairly decent weather conditions, fortunately for them), and they do not hesitate to dispose of or trade away any lower quality goods. Tobacco farmers often sample their own goods before sending it to the city for sale. Most tobacco farmers grow Elven rolling leaves as well, and bring on farmhands trained to roll nearly perfect cigarettes. Fruit and vegetable farmers feed their families with their mediocre picks, sell their great picks, and dispose of the rest. Miners dig for iron, copper, tin, chromite, gold, nickel, platinum, silver, and small amounts of titanium and zinc. Only the finest gems found in the mines can be sold in the cities. Lumberers and millers often grow tree farms, finding that they can grow the best wood if they have a hand in the conditions under which it is grown. Vineyards use only their finest grapes for sale or for wine. Goat and cow farmers go to extreme lengths and bizarre practices to create delicate cheeses with subtle and decadent flavors. Wool, silk, cotton, hemp, and linen fabric farmers carefully and artfully weave their textiles. These goods are sold in the city for a number of reasons. The tobacco is sold for two reasons. The first reason is pretty obvious: for smoking. The second reason is that traders will buy bulk cigarettes or tobacco to be sold to other nations. Fruits and vegetables generally stay within Sivverlynn. Most High Elves are vegetarians, and fruits and vegetables are their meals and snacks. Crops are used to create fancy breads, spiced pies, and other delicious treats. The various northern-Guero metals are purchased as ore, then smelted for any number of reasons. Many of the more solid metals are purchased by blacksmiths for tools, weapons, and armor. High Elven weapons and armors are painstakingly made, crafted with beautiful curves that are not only aesthetic but ergonomic. After they are smithed, their creators carve intricate designs. These designs are often inspired by runes, words, or nature. Arms and armor are built to be as light and durable as possible without restricting movement. The softer metals are often used by blacksmiths for detail elements, such as gold, silver, or chrome striping. These metals, as well as gems, are also often purchased by jewelcrafters for jewelry. Lumber is used to build furniture, houses, shield backings, weapons hafts, plates, bowls, forks, spoons, bows, arrows, ornaments, knickknacks, tools, baskets, and a plethora of other objects, all diligently detailed. Wine is the prefered beverage of the High Elves, so plenty of it stays in the nation. A hefty sum is also shipped to other nations. Wine is often accompanied with cheese, though some High Elven cheese is exported. It’s very expensive, but very delicious. Clothing is an important aspect of self expression and a symbol of status in Sivverlynn, and the tailors are all exceptionally good at what they do. It is an important skill as a tailor to be able to not only sew well, but to be an exceptional designer, as no High Elf will purchase a well-made garment if it is not also outstandingly beautiful. Tailors love to use silk as it is ravishing and dyes easily, but they will integrate any type of fabric they see fit into their pieces, and design clothes for different purposes. Silk is generally for fancy clothes, while casual clothes are more likely to use other fabrics. Leatherworkers usually hunt for their own leathers and furs. Very few High Elves eat meat, and most prefer not to kill animals, but very few have a moral qualm about wearing fur or leathers. Laborers sell their products for a high price, because they are very selective in what they sell. Therefore, the price of High Elven goods is often extremely costly. This is made worse by the fact that Sivverlynn is quite a wealthy nation and inflation has hit them hard. It’s become impossible for non-natives to make a decent living in Sivverlynn. Sivverlynn trades most of all with Utopia. The two nations are a perfect balance for each other. The trade goods Sivverlynn has to offer are often Utopia’s weaker points, and vice versa. For instance, Sivverlynn produces plenty of raw goods, and Utopia produces nearly none. Utopia produces plenty of dyes and scientific goods, while Sivverlynn produces nearly none. Sivverlynn imports dyes, small amounts of scientific goods, paints, paper, ink, pens, charcoal, and other such goods. Sivverlynn imports all sorts of raw goods from Blute. More often than not, these raw goods are then distributed to crafters, used to make cheap items, then sold back Blute at a high price. This is a good way for Sivverlynn to make gold while keeping their best products within Sivverlynn. Sivverlynn is also willing to pay high prices for Blute and Trakodo’s finer specimens. For the most part, Sivverlynn’s economic system is everybody for themselves. Traders keep all of the gold from trades, and laborers and crafters keep all the gold from sales. Of course there’s always overhead. Traders need to keep enough gold to purchase more goods to sell. Crafters and overseers need to be able to pay their workers. Once a season, the government collects a tax on its citizens. This tax is equal to 14% of the citizen’s income that season. The government gives metals at the end of each year to the citizens who contributed the most to the government, which can be used as a status symbol. Because of this, most High Elves pay their tax proudly, despite losing some of their gold, they get a boost to their status. Each district’s taxes go to the representatives of that district and the cities within it. Therefore, the taxes collected in the Falaah district are split between two representatives, while taxes from the Quelenna district are split between three representatives. The representatives need to use a good portion of this gold to pay their underlings, but they keep the majority of it. Science Sivverlynn certainly is not known for its science. Their closest ally is one of the most scientifically advanced nations in the world. For a High Elf in Sivverlynn to pick up science and hope to make a living off it is a pretty unrealistic pipe dream. Since the inventions of the blade thrower, electric wall dispenser, and the fog machine, the High Elves haven’t made any noticeable breakthroughs. They haven’t needed to. Any scientific goods they need will be made more quickly and more cost-effectively in Utopia. Sivverlynnians are able to pursue science as they so desire, but very, very few do. It’s difficult to find research material for science in Sivverlynn. Most aspiring High Elven scientists will move to Utopia, where science is cheaper and easier to study. Magic Magic is used in Sivverlynn mostly as a luxury. Radiant mgic is used to light houses and streets in the night. Water magic is used to for bathing and cleaning things. All citizens are generally capable of using magic to some degree, as it has become a fairly essential part of everyday living in High Elf society. High Elves occasionally take a real interest in magic, and decide to pursue it as a hobby outside of work. Unfortunately, there aren’t many ways to use magic to make money in High Elven society. Some High Elves make a living through enchanting arms, armor, or other objects, then selling them for a greater value. Other magi in Sivverlynn may make a living as an adventurer, helping people with their problems, whatever they may be. More often than not, magic is considered a hobby, not a profession, and only seldomly do High Elves take on hobbies. Sorcery affects a decent portion of Sivverlynn’s population, and most sorcerers are able to access and tap into this innate magic with relative ease. It generally manifests itself through an Elf’s natural dexterity, though occasionally this magic expresses itself through voice and the power of ones charisma. Religion While Sivverlynn does not acknowledge any particular gods nationally, there’s a very clear trend in High Elven religion. Li’ina and Syra are the most consistently worshiped gods in Sivverlynn. Approximately 75% of the population worship these goddesses to some degree. Some are very dedicated to the Li’ina and Syra, while others may pray once a week or less. Regardless, not to worship each of these goddesses in Sivverlynn will certainly make one an instant minority. High Elves who do not worship both Li’ina and Syra are most likely either entirely non-religious, or followers of only Li’ina. Li’ina is historically a favorite of the High Elves ever since they abandoned their nomadic ways and began agriculture. With good favor from the goddess of the sun came healthy and bountiful crops. Many farmers in Sivverlynn still revere Li’ina for this reason. City living High Elves, however, revere Li’ina for their sense of justice. High Elves are very proud, and believe they and their kind deserve the best, and they will defeat anyone who stands in their way. Syra is the nation’s second most favoured god. Although High Elves have strayed away from their primal backgrounds, most still feel a connection to nature. Syra is also related to healthy crop growth, so again, many farmers revere Syra for their crops. Of course, all High Elves are influenced aesthetics, and appreciate Syra for her connection to beauty. Few High Elves worship Kira’Zhin, but her followers are not unheard of in Sivverlynn. High Elves who revere Kira’Zhin often do so because they understand that death is as natural a part of the world as life, and that the two go hand in hand. They also resonate with the concept of balancing pain and pleasure. This generally means for the High Elves to work tediously to create a masterpiece in work, then reap the rewards later. Vorb and Slyvix are scarcely outright worshipped in Sivverlynn. Many High Elves will nod at Vorb, as he is the god of art, but High Elves are orderly and none in his right mind respects, much less worships chaos. Worship of Slyvix is not illegal in Sivverlynn, but it is culturally unacceptable. Public worship of Slyvix is a ticket to a life of social rejection, and potential physical bullying, or even death. Language Sivverlynn’s national language is Elven. The High Elves speak a dialect of Elven, known simply as High Elven. Elven is a beautiful and elegant language, generally composed primarily of soft consonants and long strings of vowels. Many words are written with apostrophes which inform the pronunciation of the word. High Elven is distinguished by its elongated syllables, use of exaggerated pauses, and variant pronunciations. High Elves are almost always fluent in Common as well, though most prefer not to use it when they can avoid it. Some High Elven poets have begun incorporating Common into their poetry, claiming it the ultimate challenge to make the Human language beautiful. Even the most scholarly of High Elves won’t bother learning a language other than Elven and Common, unless they are particularly interested in a culture or people. Culture Sivverlynn is founded by art and beauty. Everything in Sivverlynn is art, from gardening to blacksmithing. Work and play are always opportunities to prove one's aesthetic expertise. The pride that goes into each piece of art bleeds into each citizen’s sense of self, so the High Elves are a very proud race. Mediocrity is never an option for a High Elf. They are experts in everything that interests them, and therefore, most have very few interests. Generally a High Elf will practice his or her trade all day, and spend the night sipping wine and discussing the finer things with their comrades. Most High Elves will have only one child in the house at a time. This means most children in Sivverlynn do not have siblings at home with them. They quickly learn what life is like as an adult, and “playing” for a High Elven child often means observing and mimicking the trade that interests them the most. During the day, most men and women work, while kids are out to play. Shopkeepers, blacksmiths, tailors, and other professionals will often allow a child to follow them around while they work. These kids learn the skills at a very young age by watching the experts. In addition, the experts have a free set of hands to run errands. In the evening, the children return home to their parents, where they often enjoy painting, drawing, writing or reading. As the children mature and grow more capable, they become apprentices in their craft, and are able to help and be more involved in the work. High Elves mature a bit more quickly than Humans, generally coming of age around 15-17 years-old. While they are young adults, they are encouraged to travel the nation, looking for a place to set up shop for the rest of their lives. While most children move away from their parents, they do not forget their parents, and travel home for visits regularly. Adults in Sivverlynn spend most of their lives working during the day. Whatever their trade may be, they excel at it, and their work projects are done artfully without time constraints or haste. Only the highest quality goods will sell in Sivverlynn, and just about any High Elf can recognize faulty merchandise. At night High Elves often gather with friends to sip wine, smoke cigarettes, and hold stimulating conversation. Conversation is considered one of the highest forms of art in High Elven culture. The High Elves speak eloquently as though they are reciting poetry. Every pause is calculated, and every word is intentional. Elves are creatures of deeply felt passions. In any conversation emotions may run rampant, but no High Elf lets his or her feelings dictate his or her actions. Even in heated debates, High Elves are known to remain calm and justify their point through undeniable evidence. Males and females are considered equal in High Elven society, and there is very little sexism in their culture. A person’s worth to the High Elves is proportional to their wealth. A person’s wealth reflects the quality of their work. Work is always considered art, and men or women can be fabulous artists. There are no cultural norms for the transfer of last names to children in Sivverlynn. Parents may decide to pass the mother’s last name to all the daughters and the father’s to the sons, or vice versa. They may choose to hyphenate their names for their children. They may assign the mother’s last name to every other child. There are a limitless ways to give kids their last names. High Elven homes are usually built into trees with low canopies. Wooden platforms are assembled around the trunk of the tree and supported by the branches. These houses are often two to four stories and quite beautiful. In place of walls, the skeleton of the house is draped with some type of cloth. Extremely wealthy homeowners will use silk for the exteriors of their walls with an interior, removable wool wall for better insulation. Less wealthy folks may use cotton or linen. Buildings are often built out of or based around nature as well. Businesses are run out of large hollowed out trees. Cities are often two or more stories tall, and use tree trunks as support beams for the raised levels. Traditionally the only stone buildings in all of Sivverlynn are churches, making them easily identifiable. City patrol guards are known as the White Lions. Children who play as a city guard are carefully monitored, and those who are chosen to become guards are gifted a white lion cub on their 11th birthday. The child and his or her cub are then subjected to battle training together, where they learn to fight and act as one. White Lions are trained to fight with halberds and taught to strategize with their lion. No one is quite sure why, but the lions never seem to die until their master dies, unless killed in combat. If a White Lion’s pet is killed in combat, he is forced to resign. High Elves can live up to 400 years, and remain vital until the final 30 years. As the White Lions age, their lion pets grow with them. A lion’s mane will grow slowly and steadily throughout its lifetime, becoming incredibly thick and luscious. White Lions with thick-maned lions are incredibly well-respected in High Elven society. City posted guards are known as the Falcon’s Eyes. Much like the White Lions, a Falcon’s Eye in the making is gifted a falcon on his or her 11th birthday. Falcon’s Eyes are generally posted at watch towers or on roofs. They are experts of archery, and rumor says that Falcon’s Eyes can see from the perspective of their pet at will. Thieves and scoundrels are sniped from rooftops before they even know a Falcon’s Eye is around. Most of Sivverlynn’s laws are pretty self-explanatory. It’s illegal to murder or assault someone. Thievery of any kind will land you in prison. The crime rates in Sivverlynn are low because most High Elves don’t have any desire to do anything illegal. It is illegal to be homeless in Sivverlynn. High Elves see this as polluting the streets and the homeless are thrown into prison without question. Littering is also greatly frowned upon and can result in a hefty fine. High Elven clothing is artful yet functional while at work. No High Elf wants his or her clothes to restrict or hinder work, but on the other hand, no High Elf wants to be caught looking poorly dressed. After hours, at parties and with friends, the High Elven clothing is very flashy, usually made of dyed silk. They may wear robes or a shirt and pants. Either way, it’s very typical that they will swathe themselves in many layers of free-flowing cloth. The fifth week of summer, the High Elves hold Mid-Summer Festivals in each of the major cities. Nearby farmers will travel into the city to sell their fresh produce on the streets. It is a week of celebrating bountiful harvest, appreciating the farmers, and worshipping Li’ina and Syra. On the 32nd day of Spring, Sivverlynn celebrates High Art Day. Most High Elves take the day off to travel the cities and view the art. Artists sell their products or busk for gold. Museums are free or discounted.